


Stir

by ohgodmyeyes



Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Has A Nice Dick, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Cheating, F/M, Horny Reader, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Large Cock, Masturbation, Middle-Aged Anakin Skywalker, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Sex, Smoking, Smut, Swallowing, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Feeling a little extra horny, you sneak into Anakin's garage late at night to see if he might want to play for a while. When you find him asleep on that ratty old couch of his, you decide to wake him up with a nice surprise.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Wrecked Middle-Aged Anakin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903132
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	Stir

_"Hey,"_ you whispered. _"Are you awake?"_

You'd just completed the task of sneaking stealthily into Anakin's garage. It was the middle of the night, and you'd had to both stalk past his wife's van and traverse his yard to do it. Normally you wouldn't have shown up to his house uninvited at this hour, but tonight you just couldn't resist— you were feeling particularly energetic; horny too, and there was nothing you wanted more right now than to spend a bit of time with your favourite nasty old fuck.

It was dark inside the garage; very dark, and you couldn't see much of anything. You could hear Anakin, though... and judging by the sound of his deep, measured breathing, you guessed that the answer to your question must have been 'no'. 

You crept up quietly to the sofa he kept pushed against the back wall, because that was where he usually slept. The more time you spent in the darkness the better you were able to see in spite of it, and by the time you were within a few feet of him, you were able to discern that he was stretched out on the couch, entirely (delightfully) naked. 

An eager smile spread across your face, because you loved seeing Anakin without his clothes. Even in the throes of middle age, he was unbelievably sexy— his broad frame perfectly accommodated his hard-earned musculature, and save for the endearingly intriguing scars that peppered his body, he was as smooth and unblemished as porcelain. He wasn't even wearing his fake arm right now, but really, that only served to make him more attractive to you: The stump he'd been left with following whatever had happened to cause him to lose his limb was pale and featureless, and you liked to run your hand over it whenever he fucked you without wearing his mechanical replacement. It was fascinating and different, not entirely unlike Anakin himself.

You very much appreciated that he was laying on his back. One of his legs was hanging off of the cushions, leaving his foot planted on the floor. You couldn't help but notice the way his flaccid dick rested on his leg; even when he wasn't hard, the sheer size of him was enough to make your mouth water. 

As you dared to kneel down beside him, you reached out with your hand to very gently stroke the fine, near-invisible little blonde hairs that started just beneath his navel, and trailed down to the base of his cock. They were soft and silky; almost like feathers. Touching him that way made his abs tense and his dick twitch subtly, but he didn't even come close to waking up. 

_"Anakin,"_ you cooed quietly, but he still didn't stir. 

Freshly emboldened by his lack of reaction, you went on to lean in more closely; close enough that you were able to lick a perfect line right down his shaft. You pawed at his sack with one hand, and went on stroking his stomach with the other. He'd spread his legs a bit for you by now in spite of still being asleep, and he was beginning to get hard. You loved to watch his dick stiffen up in response to your attention, but feeling it grow in your mouth was even more fun than that. The mere thought of it made you take the hand you'd been using to finger that impossibly solid abdomen of his, and grasp him by the base of his cock instead so you could guide his head past your lips. 

Once you'd enveloped him with your mouth almost entirely, you began to suck and nibble, and move your tongue all around. He kept on getting harder and harder; the sensation of him filling you up that way made you throb between your legs, too. You'd started to get worked-up as soon as you had so much as glimpsed his naked body in the darkness, but by now you were as swollen and wet as you'd have been if he were actively eating you out. With no need to grip his base now that his beautiful dick was fully erect, you took your hand back from that part of him in favour of reaching up beneath the skirt you'd worn to come and visit. It was _short;_ aside from that, you weren't wearing anything underneath it at all.

You started to slowly bob your head up and down as you stroked your own clit with your index finger. Your thighs trembled and your breathing quickened, but you didn't stop sucking on him. Up to now, you'd been kneading his balls; however, you couldn't seem to stop yourself from sneaking your way behind them, and using a single digit to prod at his hole. Anakin loved when you played with his ass, and over the course of the time you'd spent fucking him so far, you'd come to learn that you enjoyed it too. Fingering him always made his dick leak, and it certainly didn't fail to accomplish that right now... even though he _still_ hadn't woken up. 

Humming contentedly to the taste of him, you listened with great attentiveness to his breathing. It had grown faster and louder, and it was interspersed with moans and soft grunts. By that point, you had pulled the tiny hood back from your stiffened clit and started to massage it right at its very base. If your mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied, you might have squealed, but Anakin's thickness muffled your noises: Sometimes his dick made you scream; other times, it did a wonderful job of keeping you quiet.

As you pleasured yourself with one hand and poked at his hole with the other, you went on with the generous attention you were paying with your mouth to his bulging hard-on. When he started to pulse, you applied more pressure to yourself; moved your fingers quickly and rhythmically while you savoured him. You fought the urge to squeeze your eyes shut as you approached your own climax so that you could peer up the length of Anakin's form to look at his face. His lips were parted and his eyelids were trembling not unlike your thighs, but he remained asleep... that is, until his body finally betrayed him, and his cock burst heartily all over the back of your tongue.

His unconscious excitement draining into your throat was too much to bear; through your mouthful of dick, you swallowed hard and let out a high-pitched, gurgling cry. The shuddering sensation of your own self-imposed orgasm overtook you, and you ground yourself forcefully into your hand as you rode out your long-awaited peak. Your eyes did close at that point, which happened to cause you not to notice Anakin's own lids shooting open in surprise.

"What the fuck!" 

The sight of you with your mouth clamped adoringly around his flawless dick must have been a shock to him; you knew he hadn't been expecting you. Once he fully realized who you were (and thus what you were doing there), though, he laughed and reached down with his only intact hand to bury his fingers in the back of your hair.

"Hi, Anakin," you smiled, once you'd slowly pulled your head back and let his length fall back onto his leg. It was sticky and wet now, but he didn't seem to mind that at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, breathing heavily. Once he'd composed himself a bit, he added, "My wife is in the house, and my kids are—"

"I know," you interrupted. "I just couldn't get you off my mind— I had to come and see you, or I was going to go fucking crazy." You hoped he understood.

He scoffed, and squeezed a thick handful of your hair before releasing it. Then, he heaved himself up into a seated position on the couch. "Are you sure it was _me_ you wanted to see? Looks like all you needed was some dick."

You pouted, and moved to join him. You could feel your own slickness coating the insides of your thighs as you did. "It's not just _any_ dick I wanted," you said. "I like yours better than anyone's— you know that, right?" You reached for the coffee table then, and retrieved both a lighter and a cigarette from his pack.

"You fucking slut. Does that mean I've gone and spoiled you with my old man cock?" He grabbed a smoke too, and once you'd set the end of yours ablaze, he motioned for you to give him his lighter.

"That must be it," you grinned, as you handed it over and blew a thick plume into the middle of the room. 

"Good," he said, sounding very pleased with himself. Perhaps to satisfy his curiosity, he left his cigarette hanging out of his mouth after igniting it, dropped his lighter, and used his hand to feel you up beneath your skirt. You opened your legs a bit to make it easier for him, and when he realized just how thoroughly he'd soaked you without even having to wake up, he gaped. "Shit!" he said. "You're not fucking lying, are you?"

"Definitely not," you told him, settling back to enjoy your smoke. "Maybe old man dick is the only dick for me. You think you can get hard again before I have to go? I could use a good fuck."

"We'll see," he chuckled, withdrawing his hand. "My wife gets up early, and the last thing I need is for her to find out I'm hiding a living sex doll in the goddamn garage."

"Fuck off," you said, even though you were still thrilled with what you'd just accomplished. It had been well worth skulking around in the middle of the night, even if you were now overcome with an urge to get Anakin to stuff your wet little cunt with his monster-dick.

"Never— you fucking love the way I treat you, and we both know it." He wasn't wrong: There was a reason you kept coming back, and while his cock might have been a big part of it, it sure wasn't all there was. 

"You're a sick old fuck, Anakin," you sighed happily, and you blew out a few festive little rings of smoke, not unlike he often did.

"Sure am," he confirmed as he watched your little works of art disappear into the stale air of the garage. "Thanks, by the way— I can't even remember the last time I woke up to someone sucking my dick."

You only laughed. Part of you had thought, at first, that he was going to be pissed off at you for creeping in uninvited. Now that you knew that wasn't the case, it was easy to relax and enjoy the after-effects of what getting Anakin to go off in his sleep had made you do to yourself.

He might have been a miserable old piece of shit, but he was the _perfect_ miserable old piece of shit for a sneaky little whore like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Arrgh I love you Ani, why can't you be real. :(


End file.
